when uzumaki and uchiha mix
by origami uzachia
Summary: What do u get when the uzamaki and uchiha mix let's find out Female kyuubi x oc naruto x fem sasuke we need to remember to add a little foxyness to the pairings. rated m for future lemons cussing and gore
1. prologue

PROLOGUE: 

well the uzachia clan really started with one uzamaki and one uchiha. the uzamaki was the one we all know and love naruto uzamaki. and the uchiha was a beautiful girl people know as satsuki uchiha. the only thing is they didn't know they will eventually become love interests naruto says to his 2 sons oragami uzachia and zetsu uzachia as he tells his two sons of how he and their mother satsuki met.

Flash back

All the genin where getting their teams and finally iruka announced the final team. Team seven you'll be assigned kakashi hatake as you're jonin leader. Satsuki looked around well where is he she said. A drop of sweat rolled down iruka's face. Uhh I'm sure he'll be here soon said iruka running out the door to avoid the death glares satsuki and sakura were giving him. Naruto tried too calm the tension down by starting a conversation so naruto said you guys want some ra-. Shutup satsuki and sakura spat they glared at each other then back to naruto. Naruto then got the feeling it was going to be a very bad day.

Flashback ends

All of a sudden oragami and zetsu had newfound respect for their kaa'san and their baby sitter

Then they heard the lock start to move the two kids hid out back only to see their mother they ran and gave her a hug and asked her if they got her anything. She then told them to close their eyes and put there hands out. They did as told then felt a something be placed in their hands they open their eyes to see a kunai with the uzachia symbol carved in the metal. They said thank you and ran out to train.

Satsuki then turned to naruto and said in the most seductive voice she could make now that the kids are out you wanna have some fun. Naruto was getting aroused he and satsuki went to their room to have their so called fun.

With the kids

Origami and zestu where sparring zestu was trying to land a solid blow on origami. Origami grabbed zestu's leg zestu finally knew what to do he put his hand on the ground did a half twist and kicked oragami right in the jaw. Origami flew right into a tree he got up and kicked zestu in the stomach just as zestu was about to punch origami. Origami pulled out his kunai and put zestu on the defensive. Oragami had zestu cornered. So zestu decided to give up. Ha yes looks like I win this one I finally won

Woooohooo origami was yelling out

Satsuki POV

After me and naruto had are fun I decided to take a shower naruto said he was going to have make the uzachia clan official so he put on his hokage Cloak and was about to leave

sastuki asked him to enroll into the ninja academy he said sure and left.

TIME SKIP

20 min later satsuki sall Oragami and Zestu on the ground knocked out from their sparring match

At this sight she smiled. Picked them up took the to their room where they slept soundly.

Theres the first part

i have a lot of free time so ill be uploading soon anyways if u want i can add you or just give a character your personality

just pm me or kik me my name is XxjamianXx arigatu


	2. Chapter 2: quick luv?

IM SOOO SORRY GUYS IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPLOAD...u see my laptop was broken and i finally got it working anyways i hope u enjoy this chapter

 **NAMIKAZE ESTATES 8:00**

The next morning origami woke up first to the aroma of his mother's cooking. He went down stairs and waited for his ka'san to finish cooking. Satsuki told origami to go get his brother he nodded and went up stairs to get his brother. Satsuki was thinking I hope there not both like their dad. She let out a sigh imagining both of her kid strong but completely oblivious to anything that's not ninja related. She started hyperventilating at the thought. Until she noticed origami and zestu staring at her like she was crazy. She looked at them and yelled what are you looking at blushing ruby red. They yelled nothing and ran all the way to the academy in 3 minutes.

 **ACADEMY 9:00**

Origami and zestu Looked at each other a bursted out laughing. In till a pink haired banshee came and screeched shut up origami baka and punched him over the head. Zestu sall this and immediately activated his 1 tomoe sharingan grabbed the pink haired banshee and threw her across the room. As soon as this happened the banshee looked at him and screeched hokage sama will know about this. Even though in her mind she knew she liked him and admitted it was an empty threat. Zestu asked her to introduce herself she explained she was sasuko haruno daughter of sakura haruno. Zestu asked her why she had hit origami. She said he simply doesn't have the right to act all buddy buddy with you. I mean your so cool and he's just the dobe of the class. Zestus neutral face turned into a scowl. Shut up who are you to insult the uzachiha clan and the sons of THE OF THE FRICKIN HOKAGE. Sasuko paled and then her face turned to a face of stupor what's the uzachiha clan. Zestu looked at her like she was crazy. The clan of the hokage naruto uzumaki-namikaze-uzachiha. She nodded and tryed to kiss zestu as a thanks he jumped to the ceiling and hung there with a kunai stay away from me he yelled. But zestu-kun no buts stay away. She appeared sad and ran away.

 **STREETS OF KONOHA 10:00 PM**

Zestu and origami were having a race zestu was to far ahead so origami gave up. When he was walking he heard a voice in His head at first he thought he was crazy. **I can tell you think your crazy but your not. We can talk more later. But now you need to get home.** The voice in his head said.

 **NAMIKAZE ESTATES 10:30 PM**

Origami went to his room and began meditating. He felt a pulling sensation and went with the flow

Origami's mind scape

Origami was face to face with a giant fox. When the fox spoke he found it odd that the voice sounded like one of a kid his age. The daughter of the kyuubi knew exactly what he was thinking. She turned to him and said I'm am not the kyuubi I'm his daughter. Oh cause I was about to run also why are you using that genjutsu. i also never got your name origami said. My name Is karia said karia. Oh nice to meet you karia Origami said. Like wise karia said. Oh and you can drop the genjutsu karia I'm also gonna ask my mom and dad if we can let you and your dad out just give you a body well still be connected. Really thank you origami-kun. Your welcome kari-chan good night. Good night origami-kun

 **Namikaze estate 1:49**

Origami was lost in his thoughts _wait did I just call her kari-chan._

Karia was lost in her thoughts as well _wait did I just call him origami-kun._

At the realization they were both blushing crimson red

I can't believe I just called her that origami thought at the same time karia thought i cant believe i just called him that and they both fell assleep fell asleep.

Author's note: well there's our first real chapter if I get enough reviews maybe I'll tell all of you my secret =)

And it looks like things are looking up to karia and origami hehehe we'll see what happens between them next chapter

:P

Oh yeah I'll give you a description on what the look like next chapter.

i also have 3 ways u can contact me

wattpad: i have more fanfics on wattpad read em via wattpad username crazycake21

kik: i have a kik it is XxjamianXx send me tips on how to inprove my short and horrible fics or if u like my fics tell me how i can make u the reader like em more

pm: just pm me if ya only got so yea there plz favorite and share leave reivews to long live the uzachias!


End file.
